The increased use of telescopic or telescope sights in the sport of hunting and shooting has produced a greater demand for better, more stable and easily separable scope mounts for rifles and other guns. It will be appreciated that an acceptable mount for hunters and target shooters must be capable of allowing the telescopic sight to be quickly and easily attached to and detached from the rifle without the need of special or ancillary tools. The criteria must hold true even during adverse weather, such as, on wet, cold or snowy times when it is necessary for the sportsman or hunter to wear gloves or mittens to protect his or her hands from the bitter and freezing atmospheric conditions. It is quite apparent that it is awkward, if not impossible, for an individual to handle a screwdriver, a wrench or a pair of pliers wearing gloves or mittens. Likewise, in freezing or sub-zero weather, the exposed hands and fingers of a hunter or shooter soon become numb, and he or she is greatly impeded in an attempt to loosen or tighten screws, bolts or other types of fasteners which were previously employed to securely hold the telescopic sight to the weapon. In order to alleviate the above-noted disadvantages, it has been previously proposed to utilize helical spring loaded plunger mechanisms, latching cams and notched devices as well as other types of resilent latching arrangements for mounting telescopic sights to firearms. These latter attempts have also failed to meet with general acceptance of many gun owners since misalignment problems frequently occur during handling and firing of the gun. It will be appreciated that heavy or large caliber rifles have a great amount of kick or recoil which is directly transmitted to the telescopic sight. These reactional forces or vibrational energy tends to cause frictional wear on the cammed and notched surfaces so that the mount eventually becomes loose and results in misalignment problems. Further, the springs of previous mounts are conducive to weakening and tend to lose their resiliency and tension due to aging and corrosion so that the scope becomes unsteady which causes inaccurate firing. In addition to the rifle recoil causing misalignment in previous mounts, the slightest mishandling of the rifle, such as, inadvertently grabbing or accidently bumping the telescope, results in inaccurate shooting. Thus, in order to achieve the highest degree of accuracy over an extended period of time, it is essential that a telescopic sight gun mount must be quickly and readily separable, must rigidly and securely hold the telescopic sight, must be capable of withstanding abuse and mishandling, must not be susceptible to excessive frictional wear and must not be adversely effected by inclement and unfavorable environmental conditions.